


Unto Ourselves

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Developing Relationship, F/M, Similarities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: "Avengers, Bruce/Natasha, no fear, no anger/we are a law unto ourselves " (which are Snow Patrol song lyrics and the source of the title)</p><p>at the 3-sentence ficathon: http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unto Ourselves

They are together for a week before Bruce tells Natasha that she is the strongest person he knows; she takes it as the compliment it is, says "Likewise," and they know that neither of them are talking about physical strength.

They are together for a month before Bruce realizes that she no longer fears him; it is the safest he has ever felt.

They are together for a year before Bruce realizes that she is the only person more terrified of her own anger than he is of his, that she imagines that if she ever unleashes her anger, the depths of it, built over time, that she would destroy everything around her, a torrent of scars and of unspoken deeds that would consume the ground beneath them; he feels this kinship as he holds her close, and never has to speak it aloud.


End file.
